The present invention relates generally to digital cameras, and more particularly to a method and system for naming images captured by a digital camera.
Modern digital cameras typically include an imaging device which is controlled by a computer system. The computer system accesses raw image data captured by the imaging device and then processes and compresses the data before storing the compressed data into an internal memory. Efficient operation of the computer is therefore an important consideration for camera designers and manufacturers. The memory architecture of a particular computer system determines data storage techniques and can thus significantly effect the operational efficiency of the entire digital camera system.
The user interface in conventional digital cameras typically includes a view finder in which small versions of the captured images may be displayed to allow a user to review several images at once. By selecting one of the images, the user may then display the full-sized version of the images in the view finder.
The images captured by the digital camera are typically named by numbering the images starting with an initial number, such as the number one, and ending with a maximum number. The images displayed in the view finder may then be identified by their assigned numbers. Once the maximum number of images have been named, the user must delete or download the images to a host computer to clear the camera""s memory. Thereafter, the camera begins naming new images starting with the number one again.
This conventional method for naming images results in several naming conflicts that may result in some images being overwritten and lost. One type of naming conflict occurs in cameras that are equipped with some type of removable memory for storing images, such as a flash card. For instance, assume that the removable memory includes a series of old images that are named from one to the maximum number as described above. If the user begins capturing images, the camera will begin naming the new images starting with the number one since the maximum number has been reached. This results in the old images stored on the removable media being overwritten by the new images that have the same names.
Another type of naming conflict occurs when conventional cameras are connected to a host computer for transferring images. Assuming that both the host computer and the camera include stored images, then both the host computer and the camera may have a set of images with the same names. If any attempt is made to download images from the host computer to the camera, then the images with the conflicting names in the camera may be overwritten. Similarly, if any attempt is made to upload images from the camera to the host computer, then the images in the host computer with the conflicting names may be overwritten.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved method and system for naming images captured by a digital camera. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for minimizing image naming conflicts when capturing a plurality of images in a digital camera. The method and system includes incrementing a count in response to an image being captured, the count being a non-repeating number representing the total number of images captured by the digital camera, and associating the count with the captured image to provide a unique image identifier.
In another aspect of the present invention, the count of the total number ofcaptured images is stored in an EEPROM memory in the digital camera to maintainits value under all power conditions, including power failures.
According to the system and method disclosed herein, the present invention significantly reduces naming conflicts when transferring images to or from a host computer or a removable memory because each image, whether new or old, is provided with a unique identifier.